1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aerospace-ground integration testbed.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of highly complex tactical scenarios involving new warfighter capabilities for maimed and unmanned systems operating in air, ground, sea and space, predictability of end-to-end mission analysis has become increasingly important.
Conventional testbeds have been developed to integrate and test tactical and non-tactical hardware and/or software to evaluate their merits. Such testbeds may include one or more desktop workstations, servers and connectivity schemes. The workstations and/or servers may operate within the Linux, Solaris, Windows or other environments.
These conventional systems generally have limited capacity to provide end-to-end mission analysis for highly complex tactical scenarios, given the increased reliance on high-fidelity sensors, effectors and maimed and unmanned systems to provide data and other tactical capabilities to and from the warfighter. In addition, it is generally difficult to provide accurate performance predictions for near term and next generation systems with conventional testbeds.